Give a Attention
by Schehshfly
Summary: Jimin meminta perhatian dari Yoongi yang tengah sibuk membuat lirik lagu agar dirinya bisa terlelap bersama sang kekasih dengan nyaman.
**[Fanfiction Debut]**

Title : Give a Attention

Cast : YoonGi/Suga dan Jimin BTS

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Author : Schehshfly

Summary : Jimin meminta perhatian dari Yoongi yang tengah sibuk membuat lirik lagu agar dirinya bisa terlelap bersama sang kekasih dengan nyaman.

- **Give a attention** -

Happy Reading^^

Segala sesuatu memang harus selalu diperjuangkan, begitu pula dengan seseorang yang begitu di sayangi, sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seseorang yang acuh terhadap orang lain bahkan dirinya, sangat sulit pula untuk mendapatkan kepedulian seseorang itu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, sekeras apapun batu jika terus menerus terkena air hujan maka ia akan rapuh dan hancur.

Seperti hal nya yang dirasakan oleh Jimn, namja lucu yang dimiliki oleh boy group bangtan boys itu berusaha keras untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang Min Yonngi yang notabene adalah orang yang acuh dan bisa terbilang galak. Tapi jimin tak memperdulikan itu, ia merasa nyaman bila didekat yoongi walau sudah beberapa kali ia mendapat kata-kata kasar darinya, namun itu tidak membuatnya menyerah.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dari orang yang sangat disayanginya itu, walau mereka tidak sekamar tapi Jin, hyung tertua nya itu tidak keberatan bila harus bertukaran tempat tidur dengannya. Ia mendelik sedikit pada pintu yang ia buka sebagian, ia melihat sosok yang tengah bergelut mengerjakan sesuatu disebuah meja kecil disudut ruangan.

Itu pasti orang yang dicarinya, tak ambil waktu panjang jimin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok tersebut.

" Yoongi hyung~"

Sapa nya untuk pertama kali.

"Hmm..." hanya sebuah dengungan yang diberikan yoongi sebagai jawaban.

"Hyung... kau sedang membuat lirik lagu?"

Tanyanya kemudian.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Apa hyung menginginkan sesuatu? Aku akan mengambilkannya"

"Tidak perlu."

"Hyung~"

Rengeknya kembali, ia benar-benar merasa diacuhkan sekarang, bahkan yoongi sama sekali tak melihat sedikitpun kearahnya dari awal ia masuk ke ruangan ini. Apakah tulisan lebih penting dari dirinya? Pikir jimin.

"Wae?" jawabnya masih tak berniat melihat jimin.

"Hyung pernah mengatakan padaku, jika ada orang yang berbicara itu harus memerhatikannya dan menatap orang yang sedang bicara tersebut."

"huuuuuftt... arraseo, jadi apa maumu eoh?"

Dengan sangat berat hati yoongi menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jimin, memang sedikit kesal karena jimin telah menggangu konsentrasinya namun setelah ia menengok dan melihat kearah jimin yang saat itu tengah memasang wajah aegyo dan innocent dihadapannya membuat ia tak tak tega untuk memarahinya.

Yoongi memang sangat lemah bila sudah melihat tingkah jimin yang sangat imut itu.

"Aku ingin tidur." Ucap jimin dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tidurlah sana!"

"Maksudku, aku ingin ditemani oleh yoongi hyung."

"Aiisshh... jiminnie kenapa kau manja sekali, tidurlah sendiri! Hyung akan menyusulmu nanti."

"Hyung~ aku mohon, aku akan terus berdiri disini jika hyung tidak mau!" rayu jimin berulang kali, bahkan ia memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya untuk meluluhkan hati Yoongi.

"Park Jimin, kau benar-benar... haaah... baiklah! Kajja.."

Akhirnya pertahanan yoongi runtuhlah sudah, ia memang tak bisa melihat jimin yang memohon kepadanya, entah mengapa hatinya akan segera luluh.

Yoongi menggenggam tangan jimin menuju ranjang miliknya, menyuruhnya untuk berbaring disana, diikuti dengan dirinya disamping jimin, ia memposisikan diri lebih tinggi dari jimin untuk memberi akses mudah bagi jimin untuk memeluknya.

"Sekarang tidurlah!"

"Jika aku tidur, hyung akan meninggalkanku lagi kah?"

"Tidak Jiminnie, hyung akan menemanimu sampai pagi, sudah sekarang pejamkan matamu."

"Baiklah, selamat malam hyung."

Ucapnya menutup percakapan terakhir kali sebelum matanya benar-benar terpejam, ia akan tertidur sangat nyenyak bila hyung kesayangannya ini berada disampingnya.

Entah magnet apa yang ada dalam tubuh Yoongi hingga membuatnya selalu ingin berada didekatnya.

Jimin memeluk erat pinggang ramping yoongi, begitu pula dengan yoongi yang kini tengah membelai lembut surai hitam milik jimin, terasa sangat nyaman dan damai melihat sosok dongsaeng nya yang imut itu terlelap dengan tenangnya, wajah polos yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada dirinya tertampang jelas dihadapannya.

'Jimin, kau berhasil membuatku benar-benar menyayangimu.' Batin Yoongi.

Tanpa terasa sebuah pergerakan reflek menuntun Yoongi untuk mengecup dongsaeng nya itu, walau sebatas kening dan pipi namun itu sudah membuat gejolak dihatinya mulai tenang.

==== FIN ====


End file.
